


Two Princes, One Crown

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: As their two kingdoms prepare for union into a single empire, The Fox prepares for his coronation and marriage, but his enemies disagree with the suitability of his new consort - his enemy and beloved: Alex.





	Two Princes, One Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two Princes, One Crown

### Two Princes, One Crown

#### by Jami Wilsen

  


Date: April 23, 2003 

Title: Too Late For Sorry 2: Two Princes, One Crown 

Rating: NC-17 for imprisonment, sex, m/m content, fluffy schmoop. 

Pairing: M/K 

Notes: This is a Fantasy AU set in the Middle Ages, circa 1450 A.D. Forgive any anachronisms that pop up, particularly in the language! 

Archives: Sure. 

Series: This is the sequel to 'Too Late For Sorry'. Continues with 3rd Chapter following this one and is called: 'Gold Hearts'. 

Disclaimer/Spoilers/Warning: LOL 

Cover Art: http://www.catthause.com/jami/xfiles/2princes.htm 

Setting: The Dark Ages, a gay historical romance. 

Beta: Cattnip. Thank you, as ever. :-) 

Dedication: Many thanks to Carol for the ideas!! You ROCK!! :-) This story is just for you. 

Summary: As their two kingdoms prepare for union into a single empire, The Fox prepares for his coronation and marriage, but his enemies disagree with the suitability of his new consort - his enemy and beloved: Alex. 

* * *

Two Princes, One Crown 

* * *

The sun was creeping across the bed, shafts of light playing on Fox's face from the window. Blinking, he opened his eyes. The sleeping form of Alexander beside him brought the memory of the previous night's euphoric reunion back to him with a rush. 

They had made love all night long, until they'd collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Fox had been chastened to discover that Alex's stamina was greater than his. 

He smiled, and reached up a hand to touch Alex's face with his fingertips. Tracing those beautiful brows, and then down along the curve of his face to his cheek. He enjoyed touching such beauty. 

Fox had heard the rumors people spread about him, of course, concerning his orientation and preferences. He'd always found them amusing, especially since he'd never really found anyone - male or female - who had presented something he wanted in his life for good. Until now. Alexander had taken his heart by storm. A conqueror, indeed, Fox thought to himself. 

Alex's eyes fluttered open and he gave Fox a lazy smile. "This must be heaven." 

Fox nodded. "My bed - but that's close enough." 

Alex shook his head slightly. "Heaven is wherever you are." 

The words were simple, but Fox was moved. Alex's declarations throughout the night had been emphasized by the way he loved Fox, and had in fact proven with his deeds, leaving Fox with no mistake as to the sincerity of Alex's feelings for him. He hadn't thought to ever be able to trust this man. He didn't answer, merely leaned closer to press his lips to Alex's, enjoying the way Alex moved into his kiss. 

A loud clattering rising to the window from outside interrupted them. 

Fox grinned at him. "Breakfast? Shall we venture downstairs?" 

Alex regarded him shrewdly. "You still owe me," he reminded. 

Fox turned rueful. "I will make it up to you. I promise." 

Alex chuckled at him. Pulling him closer, his arms about Fox, he nestled into him and sighed with contentment. "I'll make a pact with you. Let's agree that you won't have to repay me until we are bonded." 

Fox felt a curious sensation of anxiety go through him at the reminder. Bonded...officially. Publicly. A part of him realized that he was nervous about it. It wasn't that he didn't want Alex - but the thought of publicly declaring their relationship to the world was a little daunting. 

Usually he cared nothing for public opinion. He knew that his reign had offered fairness and prosperity to the people, and that he was considered a just ruler, even by other countries, and that his personal life and predilections - even eccentricities - were forgiven, accepted... But this was truly testing the limits. 

People would be willing to overlook the fact that they were both men. It was the political implications of this ceremony - on the heels of his coronation, no less, that would challenge tradition. To bond two countries, uniting them into a growing empire - it would be seen as a threat by neighboring leaders. 

Alex's satisfaction slipped away as he saw Fox's mood shifting. A shadow went over him. "You're reconsidering this, aren't you?" 

Fox licked his lips, unable to think of a ready answer that would not offend Alex. 

But Alex stiffened in his embrace and made to pull back. Already he was taking it as a rejection. 

Fox tightened his hold on him. "No, no. It's not that. I just wonder how the neighboring rulers are going to react, once they know that we've solidified our two countries. It's quite a change; you have to admit. We'll have gone from warring on our borders to suddenly uniting into a twice-strengthened empire. Especially in the light of how you so quickly dealt with the barons within your own country and quelled them. Others may take it as a sign of impending invasion. They may suspect that I've bent to you." 

"Then your coronation and public announcement to the contrary, that our bonding signifies a pact of peace, will settle that for once and for all, won't it?" Alex had obviously given this thought. 

Fox let out a breath. "Yes, it should. Hopefully. I don't doubt that we should remain vigilant, however." He captured Alex's lips once more. So warm, and sweet; enough to stir his blood, even after the night's exertions. 

Alex returned his kiss passionately, and Fox pulled back slightly to whisper against him, "Never doubt that I want you. That I love you. Whatever form our relationship may require in public, you and I are one now." 

Alex visibly relaxed, the tension slipping away from him. He swallowed. "Sorry, I didn't - I wasn't doubting you. I only thought-" 

Fox kissed him on the nose and smiled. "I know what you thought. Don't worry. I want you still. I refuse to let you go. You are mine now." 

Alex's eyes narrowed. "As you are mine," he said. 

"Of course," Fox agreed, amiably. 

He watched as the thoughts danced over Alex's face, those eyes revealing a little too much. Fox wondered if Alex realized how his own insecurities were so apparent. Fox found it endearing that Alex would take his declaration as a challenge of his equality rather than a statement of resolve. 

He grinned, aware that there were still interesting knots to untangle here. It seemed that the roses of love and romance contained hidden thorns, composed of residual doubt and mistrust. He realized that some token gesture was needed on his part, to prove to Alex that his own intentions and feelings were true. Alex had indeed put himself on the line for Fox in stating his proposal so publicly. Alex needed a sign from him that he accepted it. He began to see the necessity of repaying the debt he owed to Alex for having him humiliated and imprisoned. 

He cleared his throat. "What do you want me to do? An appearance downstairs in front of my own court, naked and in chains, is going to cause much trouble. Trouble I don't think either of us want." 

Alex relented. "You don't have to bare yourself. I'll let that go. But a public apology would be nice. A sign of penance." 

Fox was uncomfortable. "Such as?" 

It was Alex's turn to grin at him and kiss him. "Stop worrying." His gaze went to the entrance to the royal bedchamber. "I notice you left the chains against the wall. A memento to remember me by, perhaps?" 

Fox gave him a sickly smile. "I had nothing else except your dagger." 

Alex's smile turned feral. "You have to wear them. Voluntarily. As a sign that you accept the responsibility of your actions, and that you recognize you went too far. You have to wear them until I say otherwise. At every public function. In front of your court -at meals, everywhere. Except in bed, of course," Alex cheerfully added. 

Fox inhaled, taking this in. After a few moments, he said slowly, "Alright." 

Alex's brows lifted. "Alright? Just like that?" 

Fox nodded. "I owe you. It will be statement enough. I'll begin today. For you." 

Alex's expression melted. "I love you," he said, and took Fox by surprise, kissing him hard and pushing him backwards against the pillows. 

The passion and fervor with which Alex displayed his affection was still very welcome and new to Fox. He'd never had anyone love him so proudly, so completely and fiercely. So devotedly. It soothed the lonely interior of his heart that had only ever known the comfort of friends and power, before now. He returned Alex's kiss with the knowledge that it was forever, and that he could enjoy it. He could have this, all that he wanted. Both of them could. It almost felt like a dream. 

The growling of both their stomachs interrupted him and chuckling, Alex lifted his head, his eyes shining at him. "Let the fun begin," he announced, happily, and not without a note of mischief. He crawled off of Fox and slipped out of the bed. 

With a slight groan, Fox realized he was going to have to wear the chains all day, every day, for a while. Alex was going to bask in this. With a sigh, he got out of bed. 

After he had dressed, he looked over and met Alex's gaze. The chains were not too heavy, he supposed. He could handle it. It even made him feel better inside about having treated Alex the way that he had. He'd delighted and glorified in shaming him, creating such a public display, as well as the effect it'd had on those who'd witnessed it. He'd been proud of such a trophy. Now he realized it was far more significant and symbolic a gesture than he'd thought at first, to volunteer to wear these same chains. 

Alex came to stand before him, holding them. "You're getting off lightly here," Alex reminded him, wrapping the links over him, around his neck, resting them in loops on his shoulders. 

As they clinked and settled into place about him, Fox said sardonically, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" 

Alex stepped back to survey his work. He licked his lips. His eyes had darkened and he looked content. "Yes, I am. You're gorgeous like this. Maybe I'll have you strip for me and wear the chains here, when we're alone." 

Fox shot him a disparaging look. 

Alex laughed under his breath and stepped up to him. He placed both hands on Fox's face, and murmured, "Now everyone will know you're mine. That's the important thing." Alex kissed him gently, possessively, his tongue entering Fox's mouth and licking lightly at him. 

A bolt of lust ran through Fox. He could deal with this; he could. "I'm going to end up hard through every meal, you realize." 

"I certainly hope so," Alex agreed. "Come, let's go make a spectacle of ourselves." 

Fox heaved a sigh, and followed Alex out of his rooms. 

* * *

In the big hall, the courtiers had gathered for the noonday meal. Lady Dana and Lord Walter were chuckling to each other, sharing some private joke as Fox and Alex entered. Fox sighed. This was not going to be fun. 

However, the look on Alex's face let him know that, according to him, it was indeed more than fun. He was positively radiant; his smile beaming and his green eyes glowing. 

Alex continued to grin at Fox's discomfort even as they took their places at the long table. Fox sat in his large chair, designated his by right of birth. Contradictorily, the metal loops of the chains clinked as he sat down. 

Several shocked gasps from the ladies present reached his ears and he glumly recognized that the point had been made. Here he sat, in chains. He deserved it, he knew, for all he'd put Alexander through previously. But it still rankled. 

"Cheer up," Alex murmured. "Things could be worse." 

They could indeed. He could be naked as well as adorned with chains. Ah well, at least he was wearing them voluntarily. 

Dana cleared her throat. "Your Highness?" Her question spoke volumes. 

He turned mournfully to her. 

She was staring at him, her blue eyes startled and wide. "Why... are you wearing those?" 

Lord Walter gulped back his mead. "Isn't it obvious?" 

Fox sadly sighed through his nose. 

"I'm surprised to see the two of you at all," Walter continued, casually. "At least before noon, anyway." 

"Give me a break, will you? This is my penance. I'm sure you remember how I humiliated Alexander. This is my atonement for it," Fox explained. 

"I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone here ever could," Walter drawled, his eyes roving over Alex. 

Fox didn't like the look Walter was giving his lover. "My coronation's in just a few days. I will be officially announcing the peace treaty between our two countries. Alexander and I will be bonded as consorts to share the two thrones, merged into a single crown. One country, one throne; joint rulership of the land." 

Dana coughed delicately. "Are you sure that's wise?" 

Fox turned to her. "Are you questioning my judgment?" 

Walter considered him. He looked back at Alex, saying, "It's not working. He's getting too much out of this. He looks like a martyr." 

"Yes. It's rather endearing, don't you think?" Alex was grinning broadly, enjoying Fox's suffering. 

Steward Byers came up behind them. "Your Highness?" 

Fox turned around to regard him. "What is it?" 

"I'm sorry to disturb your breakfast, but there are several matters that require your royal authority." Byers didn't seem to even notice the chains. If he did, he made no sign of it. 

Fox asked, curious, "Aren't you at all affected, seeing your crown prince in chains?" 

Absently, Byers replied, "I've seen far worse in my day. Highness, do you want me to just deal with this myself, and stamp these with the royal seal?" 

Fox was thoughtful. He glanced at Alex. "Since we're going to be sharing the rule of our two lands, let's see how you handle this." 

Alex shrugged. 

Byers raised a brow. But he turned to Alex. "These are the latest missives from the baronies and districts. They are all requesting permission to employ more quarry workers for the gold mines, in order to increase production." 

"Where are these workers going to come from?" Alex asked. 

"The commoners. Serfs are usually expected to spend some of their time helping in the quarries." 

Alex considered this. "No. External work gangs have to be formed. The serfs have to concentrate on planting. We need crops, not famine, and we don't want to proclaim our weakness to our neighbors by having to start seeking imports." 

Byers replied, "We don't keep slaves. It's against policy. Ever since Prince Fox was proclaimed Regent, the slave gangs were stopped." 

"I'm not suggesting slave labor," Alex said, mildly. "I'm suggesting hiring from foreigners seeking to settle here. This country's experiencing a flood of immigrants right now, due to The Fox's reputation as a fair monarch. They need work; let them take the jobs in the mines. Let the barons decide what to offer immigrants seeking employment. We have more than enough men in our combined military force." 

Byers thought it over. "Very well, Highness," he said, with a little bow, and went away, bearing his scrolls of parchment with him. 

Fox was pleased. "Not bad, Alex." 

Alex had a smirk on his face. "Why, thank you, Fox." 

"You've earned quite a reputation since you last graced us with your presence in this hall," Walter stated. 

"Indeed," Dana put in. "You're quite the warlord now, Alexander." 

Alex lifted his goblet to them, smiling wolfishly. "Yes. I worked hard to unify my country. I'm presenting my entire kingdom to Fox as a wedding gift. I guess this kingdom's my dowry." 

Dana lifted a brow at this, not entirely happy with his remark. But it was true, Fox thought. That's exactly what would happen: an exchange of kingdoms. 

"People will think you're abdicating, Fox," Walter pointed out. "You'll have to outline the specific nature of the arrangement." 

"Abdicating? I don't think so. I think rather that the merger of our armies and resources will present a strong enough message to our neighbors," Fox replied. "Besides, I've invited them all to attend the coronation. By default, they'll be there for the bonding ceremony as well. That should clear things up for them." 

Dana was worried. "How so?" 

"When I announce the unification of both our countries," Fox explained, as if it should be simple to understand. He was still all too aware however that it was a bold move. It was going to be hoary in the days that followed, particularly awaiting the reactions of the countries that bordered their realm. 

"Old William would have an apoplexy," Walter commented. 

"So would Baron Spender, but he's already had one," Alex said. 

"Ah. Did he recover?" Walter asked, meaningfully. 

"Unfortunately, no," Alex smiled. 

Dana was still worried. "Won't the other rulers find this move threatening? Alexander, you've already sent a clear enough point to them concerning your rule by conquest. If they see you here, joining with us, they're likely to think that we intend to expand our borders." 

"I'm sure Fox can handle that in the announcement he'll give," Alex replied. 

Walter was regarding the rest of the court. "Everyone seems to have taken your appearance in stride, Fox." 

"Yes. I suspect they're growing used to my foibles," Fox said. "I think in order to really shock them, I'd have to start a harem. I always wanted one of those. The Sultan of Turkey described his to me. It sounded wonderful." 

Alex was not happy with this at all. "No harems," he said, darkly. "No concubines. And no wenches on the side." 

Walter chuckled. "I guess that's that." 

Fox was grinning at Alex, happy that he could needle him in spite of the fact that HE was the one being humiliated this time around. 

"What a pity," said Lady Marita, who had approached them and was sitting down at Alex's right with her plate. With a contented smile however, she added, "Congratulations to the both of you. I'm glad you could work it out. You had us all worried there for a while. We were concerned that Fox was going to starve himself to death." 

Alex turned to Fox, troubled. "You were starving yourself?" 

Fox shrugged, the chains eloquently clinking for him. "I missed you. What else can I say?" He nonchalantly nibbled at his food. 

"I thought you were looking skinnier since last I saw you," Alex commented. 

"Whereas seizing your country's throne seems to have done you well," Walter put in. "You look like you've put on weight." 

"It's the clothes," Alex explained. 

"Still, it's hard to tell. We had such a good look last time, it was much easier to judge," Walter said. 

Fox did not like where this going. He was regretting having made the statement last time of having Alex brought down unclothed. He felt even more possessive than before, and cursed himself for not having had the foresight to recognize when he was falling in love. Then he realized he was still lying to himself. He should have had the courage to admit to himself that he was ignoring it at the time, when he'd already known damn well that he'd fallen for Alex. Now he was paying the price. He glowered at his food without seeing it. 

"Yes, I noticed you noticing, Lord Walter," Alex replied casually. "As did your lady. Didn't you, Lady Dana?" he asked her, innocently. 

Dana turned a scrutinizing frown upon her husband. Walter sat back, abashed. 

Marita was laughing quietly. "Things will certainly not be dull around here," she commented. 

Fox laughed at this. "Not for a while yet, anyway. The marriage will be a spectacle in and of itself." 

"How long do you intend to wear those?" Walter asked him. "Sure you won't wear them for your coronation?" 

Fox turned to Alex, who gave him a secretive smile. He turned back to Walter. "I will wear them as long as it takes." 

He felt unaccountably proud suddenly, to be wearing them for Alex. To atone for having hurt him, and disgracing him. He felt... glad. To be able to prove his love for him by wearing them. He realized it was way beyond martyrdom. They suddenly stood for so much more. 

Alex calmly said to Walter, "I haven't completely lost all sense of decorum. He won't have to wear them at public functions." 

Dana was still regarding Walter. "Would you wear chains for me, my Lord?" 

Walter looked uncomfortable. "Of course I would." 

Dana was satisfied with his answer though, apparently. "Good," she remarked quietly, and contented herself with a slice of apple. 

"Who knows?" Fox wondered aloud. "Perhaps I've started a new fashion. It might catch on." 

Alex surveyed the rest of the court who were very carefully ignoring the fact that their Prince Regent was voluntarily wreathed with those familiar chains. "I doubt it, somehow. I don't think they'd dare imitate you. Who knows what you might expect them to do next?" 

"I still think you would look good in chains," Dana said to Walter. 

"Sounds like you've already got him chained up good," Fox said. His own chains felt lighter, now. 

Walter was careful not to rise to his lady's remarks. He sat quietly and appeared to be engaged with his meal. 

Fox laughed at him under his breath. "Yes, indeed, my Lord. I have my chains, but you've had yours for a while now." 

"Alright, alright," Walter griped at him. 

Fox was grinning. He turned back to Alex. "Agreed. No harem. Which reminds me, what sort of dinner shall we have for our wedding day?" 

Alex shrugged. "You said your chef came from Istanbul. I'll leave it up to you to choose. You know his repertoire better than I do." 

A thought struck Fox, and he said, "I'll be right back. I just want to have a word with him." 

Alex nodded, and turned to speak with Marita. 

As Fox got up, Walter and Dana were surprised. "Sit, sit. Eat," he said. "I'll be back. I have to speak with the chef." 

Fox left the hall, wondering if the chef had enough pheasants for the upcoming day. If not, they could always go bag some. As he made his way down along the corridor towards the stairs that led down to the kitchens, he was surprised to see a furtive shadow slip from around the corner up ahead, just before the entrance into the corridor. 

His eyes widened in alarm and he was about to shout for help as the dark-clad figure broke from the wall and came rushing at him, a knife upraised. 

Assassin! He made as if to feint to the right, to try to avoid the blow. 

To his astonishment, several men clad in livery and cloaks abruptly came up from behind him and two of them stopped the assassin in his tracks, and killed him. 

"What - who are you?" Fox demanded. Their timing had been perfect. His heart was still pounding, the adrenaline streaming in his blood. 

"Thank the Lord we were not too late," said one of the men. Another from his right added, "Forgive us, your Highness. Your safety is paramount. You are in grave danger. We have been sent to protect you." 

To his shock and dismay, Fox found himself suddenly gagged from behind, as one of the men pulled a sash over his mouth. A black hood was quickly tugged over his head and his hands were bound. Struggling uselessly, he felt himself carried bodily away. Downstairs, he realized. Then there was darkness, and he knew nothing. 

* * *

He was lying on a soft bed, and the gentle murmur of female voices reached his ears. Fox stirred - and found himself still bound. Hand and foot, with cords. Lifting his head, he scanned the room. 

Rich apartments, with decidedly feminine accoutrements, he decided it must be the abode of a lady. A wealthy one, at that. In fact, the perfume smelt...familiar. 

A tall, dark-haired woman, with the air of one who is used to giving orders, came to stand over him. "Fox," she said. "You're awake at last. We were worried about you. We feared the drugs might have overcome you." 

"Drugs?" His head was spinning slightly. He felt nauseous, probably an after-effect of whatever he'd been given. 

He squinted up at her. His head was clearing now. Recognition dawned. "Countess Fowley," he murmured. "What- why -" 

She sat down on the edge of the bed and laid a cool hand to his forehead. "Rest, your Highness. You're safe. I'm just glad my men reached you in time." 

His eyes widened and he tried to sit up. "The assassin. He was killed." 

She restrained him gently. "Don't try to get up, Fox. My men managed to stop him before the blade could reach your heart. I had you brought here, because I knew your life was in danger." 

He relaxed, although internally he remained wary. He cleared his throat. "I'm thirsty." 

She took up a goblet of water and held it to his lips. He was parched, indeed. As he lay his head back down, he watched her. She didn't appear afraid of him at all. She was attentive and caring. But his mind was beginning to whirl now, with the implications of the attempt on his life. Someone had not been happy with his continuing rule. Probably one of the other rulers of a nearby country. Perhaps even a baron within his own kingdom. 

"Diana, what happened? How did you find out about this plot?" 

She regarded him somberly. "Your recent alliance with the Prince Regent Alexander is ill-informed. He had planned to have you killed and so continue to increase his empire. Your incarceration of him seems to have given him a new dedication. He's not to be trusted, Fox. Frankly, I am surprised that you would meet with him so openly, after he murdered your father. My network of spies uncovered the plot in time for me to arrange for you to be brought here." 

"Where am I?" 

Smoothly, she replied, "My castle. My home. You're quite safe." 

His eyes narrowed. "So why am I bound?" 

"You were thrashing fitfully, due to the effects of the drug. My spies may have strengthened the dose too much, I'm afraid. Until we can be sure that you won't continue to suffer seizures from it, we decided to bind you. You were moving so violently, my maids were concerned you might hurt them." Her answer made sense, but his instincts were still ringing and alert. 

"I'm fine now," he declared. 

"Lift your head," she said. 

The pounding began immediately. As the wince of pain crossed his face, she shook her head. "Just give it some time, Fox. I'm sure you'll recover very soon. I'm sorry that this happened. It was a poison, after all. We needed something that would keep you out long enough to get you away." 

She was lying, he could tell. But at the moment, the knowledge did him no good except to keep him aware of the fact that he was still in danger, no matter what she might tell him. 

But what she had said... Alexander HAD killed all the barons and replaced them with men loyal to himself. Alex had also managed to cozy himself in with him in his own castle. The idea of bonding suddenly looked like a political move. He felt ashamed for having believed it so quickly, and with this new perspective, he found himself wondering if Alex had spun a tale of love for him based on what he knew of Fox's attraction and interest in him. Certainly Alex had everything to gain by taking his revenge. Would he think twice about having him killed, after having so coldly dispatched his father? 

Diana regarded Fox with concern. "Don't worry. You're quite safe here. Meanwhile, my help is at your disposal. My men left the body of the assassin in the hallway where he attacked you. That should leave it plain enough for your friends and allies to know what has happened." 

"Will you send a message to them, telling them that I'm here with you?" he asked, mildly. 

"In time," she agreed. "I thought it best not to; not yet, anyway. Until we are sure that Alexander cannot move against us, I thought it would be unwise to let him know of your whereabouts." 

"Why? Diana, why are you doing this? Why should you care whether or not Alexander moves against me?" 

She frowned. "Why, Fox. I'm hurt that you think so little of me. Of course I care. We've known each other for years. I was a friend of your mother's." 

"You were also a friend of Baron Spender's," he pointed out, grimly. 

"Only by necessity," she explained, looking more and more pained. "Fox, I would never do anything to hurt you. I lo-" She stopped and cleared her throat. "I care about you. When your father moved against Baron Spender, I had no choice. My lands lie on the border adjacent to both your countries. To know that Alexander had defeated not just Spender but all of them, and was now in the process of unifying his country with yours, into a single empire... Well, as you can imagine, I was concerned. And then to hear of his plot to have you killed - Fox, I couldn't just sit idly by." She was distressed. 

He sighed. "Alright. Thank you, for saving my life. I'm really okay now. You can cut me loose." 

She drew back, looked melancholy. "No, I don't think so. I'm afraid you'll have to remain bound. You always were reckless, Fox. You are hot-tempered and impulsive. You'll just run right back into the danger I risked so much to save you from. You are important; you can't afford to return yet. Alexander will know that we discovered his plans. He'll think nothing of invading at this point. He had been beaten in that battle, and taken prisoner because Spender had made a grave miscalculation of the strength of your fortifications. But Alex is smarter. He has befriended you and sweet-talked you into an alliance of such ludicrous proportions. I mean, to take him as your CONSORT? Fox, what were you thinking? Surely you could have come to me, or one of the other noblewomen? There are plenty of offers you've turned down over the years. You have to think of your country first. A king's happiness is one with the land, and his personal pleasures come second. No one is denying you a pretty boy if you want one, but you have to think of the welfare of your kingdom. Surely you can see that your alliance with Alexander is misguided in the extreme." 

Calmly, he looked away, and exhaled. "You're right. You are. I know you are," he said. 

Inside, he was burning cold with fury. How DARE this woman preach to him about fair politics? Not to mention how to choose a life-partner and lover. She was as untrustworthy as Spender. Spender's son Geoffrey had been no better and Fox had dismissed both of them with scorn when she and Geoffrey had clung to each other for mutual support in the wake of his father's death. He was still in very grave danger, and he knew it. He had to play this coolly. 

She seemed placated slightly by his words, but made no move to loose him. 

He smiled weakly at her. "I'm hungry. Do you think I could have something to eat?" 

"Why, certainly," she said, getting up. "I'll have food brought immediately." She left the room, presumably to collect her thoughts and let him think over what she'd told him. 

Her words rang harshly through him, indeed. In fact, he had to admit that she had pointed out some very interesting facts that he'd failed to take into account, so caught up he'd been in his feelings for Alex. How did he know that, despite her own selfish motives, she wasn't correct in her presentation of Alexander as the conqueror? Why had he been so quick to believe Alex's proposal was genuine? 

Still, to lay the blame solely at Alex's feet instead of claiming that 'an unknown attacker' had assailed him... It made the argument turn on Diana and he had to consider that she herself could have arranged it in an attempt to convince him. 

Walter and Dana would not sit around in panic and hysteria. They would immediately rally the support of his other friends. The thought of Alexander's innocence in this, regardless of who else might have sent the assassin, was sharp and painful. Alex would suffer the most, of all who knew him. He couldn't afford to give up on Alex so quickly. Until they knew for sure that Alex himself had sent that man to kill him. 

Diana might have been misinformed. How could Diana know that some enemy of theirs had not implicated her with the wrong information, simply to point the finger at Alex when in fact they themselves had manipulated everyone into believing Alex was responsible? In the event of his death at the hands of the assassin, people would wonder who was accountable, and for Diana to come forward with the information that it was Alex - well, that would be impossible for Alex to prove otherwise. Even if he wasn't the one who'd arranged it. 

However, Diana had sent a band of men to save him. He couldn't ignore that. 

Until he knew more, he had to wait, and watch. 

Besides, Diana certainly appeared to have feelings for him. It was true; she'd always watched and waited on him, herself. Apparently it was because she'd harbored thoughts of accepting his suit someday. Interesting choice: Alexander, the conqueror of lands and his heart... Or Diana, the lady in waiting - literally. A marriage with Diana would produce heirs. Perhaps the idea that some other ruler had arranged this was shaky, because a unified country with Alexander would make him militarily strong, but would produce no heirs, not one that Alex couldn't challenge for the right to take the crown upon Fox's death. He began to realize he had not thought things through very clearly. 

He sighed, waiting for Diana to return with the food. 

* * *

Walter was pacing the floor of Prince Fox's war-room. Alex was peering down at the map with absolute concentration. 

Bitterly, Walter lifted his head. "People come and go out of this castle like rats through cheese. It's pathetic. We're going to have to double the guards and sentries. Permanently," he added. 

"Naturally," Alex replied, quietly and absently from where he continued to muse over the possible locations that Fox might have been spirited. 

Still pacing, Walter continued, "You realize people are going to blame you for this. They'll claim that it was another step towards conquering Fox's kingdom, in retaliation not just for beating you on the battlefield but imprisoning and humiliating you." 

"I know," Alex replied, running a finger along the river that delineated the border between Fox's kingdom and the small country that lay wedged between his own. That would be the swiftest route, if someone wanted him taken south. If Fox was even still alive, he remembered. A shaft of grief nearly shook his composure. Luckily, Walter's ranting was keeping him from spiraling into despair. He lifted his head. "Why is it that you don't suspect me, yourself? I have more to gain from this than anyone else. Politically, anyway." 

Walter shook his head. "I've seen love before. You two are in love with each other; it's obvious. The way you look at him, it's almost indecent. You have no idea how much your eyes give away about your regard for him. No, it wasn't you, Alex." 

Alex frowned, thinking over this. "Thanks, I guess." He turned back to regard the map. Now if Fox had been taken north, that was a different story. 

"It just doesn't make sense," Walter stated. "What would anyone have to gain from kidnapping The Fox? His relations with the other nations have always been firm but friendly. No one has any reason to do this. There's no motive." 

"There's always a motive," Alex pointed out. "Power." He examined the northern counties adjacent to Fox's kingdom. He didn't know them well, to his embarrassment. He really should have taken the time to check them out sooner. The Fox's capital was situated in the middle of the kingdom and it would take the same number of days' travel in any direction. 

However, that river south of them was looking better and better, as a possibility. 

It flowed downstream, right to the county that was nestled between Fox's and his own kingdoms, and he considered the likelihood of someone there considering the merger of Alexander and The Fox a great enough threat that they would attempt such a heavy blow to his alliance with Fox. 

Walter stated, "In that case, Dana was right. The dead man can tell us nothing; a little too convenient in light of Fox's disappearance. He could easily have been killed and left as a distraction." 

"I'm certain of it," Alex remarked. "It was a doubly-intended gesture. They could easily have killed Fox, and are letting us know it. Also, that they are trying to implicate me as the one who arranged it, to destroy not only Fox's confidence in me, but yours as well." 

"Then they are clever and manipulative, and have absolutely no conscience. An adversary who is dangerous, rather than adhering to any chivalric code." 

"That goes without saying," Alex murmured. "This county here, it's small and tucked away but it's close enough that they could secure him quickly. And it probably has more to stand to lose in the event of our countries merging into a single kingdom. That country is splintered badly. The old king is senile, and the baronies are practically autonomous. It's almost as bad as it was in my own country, except at least there they aren't in-fighting. Just stagnating." 

Walter came to stand near him, examining the territory Alex was referring to. "Countess Fowley and Geoffrey Spender fled there. Her parents had a manse there. She's been licking her wounds after Fox exiled them both for their attempts to inveigle their way into his confidence after William died." Walter glanced up at him, wondering no doubt if he'd react to Walter referring so obviously to the fact that Alex himself had precipitated this with his murder of the old king. 

Alex didn't rise to it though. They had far more important matters to worry about; like the safety of Fox - and whether or not they would hold him hostage in an attempt to use his life to bargain for demands. But so far, no word had come. Fox had simply disappeared. At least with the body of that supposed assassin, they had some idea of what might have transpired. 

Slowly, he asked, "I've made it this far, trusting my instincts. And right now, I'm getting a hunch about Fowley. I knew the Countess, and Spender's son. They are not to be trusted and have absolutely no qualms about using underhanded methods to advance their means. They ran right back to Baron Spender after Fox exiled them. They must have returned to her parent's county after I seized control." 

Walter nodded. "Definitely. She also had her eyes on Fox. It's personal for her. She was a friend of the family and was quite close to his mother. She fancied herself the perfect choice as a bride for Fox and she may feel that he passed her over - for you. Besides, she stayed here for quite some time. She knows damn well that the gold quarries are what makes this nation rich." 

"Rich enough without having to stoop to buying outside the borders for food, apart from imported luxury items." Alex began to wonder. "Is her county affiliated with any of the baronies in that country? I never could discover the answer to that." 

Walter raised his brows. "No, they pretty much leave each other alone, as far as I've heard. They're totally caught up in the court intrigue as the old king slowly withers away. He has four sons, you know." 

"Yeah, I've been there. They'll probably annihilate themselves and leave the barons to fight over the remains." He tapped the map. "I think we should send someone there, just to make sure. Someone innocuous, but clever. Someone with brains enough to recognize the dangers. And crafty enough to know how to insinuate themselves into her confidence without raising her hackles. They have to make it seem routine, like they are just checking with anyone who might have heard anything about his whereabouts, and that's all." 

Walter grinned at him. "I think we have just the man for the job." 

Alex looked back at him and mirrored his grin. "I agree." 

Straightening, Walter went to the door. "I'll send for him." 

As Alex watched Walter leave the room, he swallowed. He prayed that Fox was still alive. He had to be. 

He'd noticed the way that Walter watched him. Walter was sorry for his loss, and seemed truly concerned that Fox was gone. But there was also this niggling awareness in the back of his consciousness that Walter had to have some personal reason for so easily dismissing the possibility that Alex himself was responsible for Fox's disappearance. 

Indeed, how could any of them not suspect that he himself had sent that assassin to kill Fox - and that someone had merely foiled his plot for their own ends? 

He rested with his elbows on the map, his head in his hands, staring down at the marked borders and territories. The kingdoms all had their own problems. No country was run entirely smoothly. Jealousy and power were prevalent cousins amongst all the nobles and royalty of the lands. One didn't look far from one to find the other, it seemed. 

But it concerned him that Walter was as solicitous towards him as he was. He knew the man found him attractive. The problem was that Walter was not a bad sort at all. If it weren't for The Fox, he might very well have been tempted. But his heart was breaking, just from the strain of dealing with the fact that Fox was gone. He had no way of knowing if he'd ever see him again, alive or dead. 

Although he found Walter's support moving, he also was starting to find it jarred him to have to deal with the man's presence. He had to control himself not to feel shame when he was alone with Walter, as he'd been so exposed previously during Fox's very public humiliation of him. A part of him was pleased and proud of the obvious appraisal and admiration, whereas another part felt squeamish. Because it was primarily physical, and had none of the passion and intense emotional fervor that he experienced with Fox. 

Fox. Oh God, Fox. Horrible images sprang to his mind, of torture and terror and captivity. Fox was soft, and unprepared for any kind of mistreatment. He shuddered to think what they might try to do to break him. Regardless of what had happened between Fox and himself in the past, he loved him and had absolutely no wish for Fox to have to undergo even the slightest pain at anyone's hands. The chains had been merely a gesture. A joke. It hadn't been serious. 

Alex swallowed. Fox needed him to remain alert and clear. Fox's future and well-being was dependent on Alex not succumbing to the despair that threatened to drown him. 

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, waiting for Walter to return. He felt very alone. 

* * *

Fox lay on the bed, silently cursing his bonds. The longer Diana left him bound, the stronger his suspicions grew. 

It had been four days and she still had her maids attending to his needs, yet he remained bound. He had to recognize that he was her prisoner. It was very clear now that she had most likely had her men kill the 'assassin' in front of him, and then leave the body as a clue, in order to convince him of her story as well as lay the blame upon someone else, should they discover she had him here. 

He had tried to play along with her, however. He had even accused her of using this as an opportunity to repay him for having her exiled, previously. She'd only tutted at him, shaken her head and remonstrated him for his lack of trust in her. And left the bonds even longer, seeing as he had 'proven that he was still unaware of the danger' in returning home. 

Diana entered the room. She had a devastated expression on her face. "Fox, I-" she hesitated. And tried to begin again. "I have news. Bad news, I'm afraid. Oh Fox, I'm not sure how to tell you." 

Concerned, he asked, "What? What is it? Come on, Countess - don't leave me in the dark. What's happened?" 

She continued to look worried. Finally, she said, "An envoy from your kingdom arrived this morning. He left here not long ago. It was your Steward, Byers; he said that there had been -" she halted once more, a look of grief coming over her. 

Fox licked his lips. "Diana, what is it?" he demanded. 

She raised sorrowful eyes to him. "I'm so sorry, Fox. Your friends at your court investigated the matter of the dead assassin and it was discovered that Alexander had indeed hired him. Evidence linked the dead man to specific soil from a region of countryside that could only be Alexander's capitol. That and the notes in his pocket. They seized Alexander and he was executed. I'm sorry." 

Fox's world began to turn slowly upside-down. It had to be a lie. It couldn't be. It wasn't real. "You're lying," he managed, in a thick voice. 

"I'm so sorry, Fox." Diana sounded hollow. "It seems they were rather hasty in their decision. Several of the barons in your country have declared it a mistake. The barons in Alexander's kingdom are already beginning to fight over the throne." 

Fox swallowed. This was, if true, a catastrophe, and more than just for his own heart. Which was breaking. He felt simultaneously numb and horrified. 

Diana continued, "Really, Fox, I cannot fathom why you so quickly gave your heart to that man. My spies apparently found you in chains. Why were you wearing them? It was most puzzling to them, as it is to me." 

Fox almost wept at this reminder of Alex. He couldn't afford to break down in front of her. He couldn't. He would wait until she left him alone. Coldly, he said, "They were chains of love. Something you know nothing about." 

She came to stand by the bedside, staring down at him. "Really? How are the cords that bind you now any different from the chains he placed around you?" 

Fox smiled, though he didn't feel like it. "I wore them voluntarily. Unlike these cords of yours. He asked, I accepted. You haven't asked. And Alex isn't dead. Byers wouldn't leave here without me, if he knew that I was here, which means you did not tell him. If Alex were dead, you would have no reason now to keep me here." The possibility that Diana was telling the truth was immaterial if she would not release him. 

Sure enough, her face hardened. "Very well, Fox. Since you appear to have no regard for your kingdom, or for the time-worn custom of marrying a bride to produce an heir, I can see that you really are not fit to be king. Your kingdom will just have to do without you. I can't coerce you to marry me, nor can I make you accept the facts when they are given to you. Your lover is dead. And as you are so weak-willed as to believe a conqueror and a man when he claims to love you, over all the women who have been presented to you, I can see no reason why your rule has any value." 

"That's not for you to decide now, is it?" Fox asked quietly. 

"That's where you're wrong," she replied. "Because you're still bound and you're still mine." 

He shook his head. "Countess, I'm sorry for you. I'm sorry that you don't know what it is to have a heart. I'm sorry that you have no conscience, nor integrity. You must be very unhappy." 

A look of anger crossed her face. "How dare you sit in judgment upon ME, after you whore yourself to your father's murderer?" 

He laughed softly to himself. "I thought so. You really could have played this better, Diana. You're an amateur." Fox found himself greatly heartened by the thought that Byers had been here. To choose this tiny, out-of-the-way county to visit - he suspected Alex must have sent Byers to test the Countess. Certainly Alex knew of her from her forays with Geoffrey into Spender's sphere of influence after her exile. 

"Alex isn't dead, is he?" Fox mused aloud. 

But Diana was angry now. "You could have had it all, Fox, and you threw it away. How COULD you, after all your parents gave you? You don't deserve the crown, to hand it to an invader and a killer, a dishonorable man. You dishonor your father's name." 

"He dishonored himself before I was born," Fox shot back. "Diana, you really don't want to go up against Alexander. I strongly urge you to release me. You'll only end up regretting this." 

"I think rather that you are the one who will be living in regret," Diana said, cold now. 

The saying danced through Fox's mind with a hint of warning: beware a woman scorned... 

Spitefully, she declared, "I will have my men escort you to the dungeon. I'm sure you will spend your sojourn there contemplating your mistakes." She went to the door and called for her guards. 

Fox sadly regarded her as the men shuffled him out of the room. He was weak from lack of exercise. They had to practically carry him, supporting him between them and dragging him through the doorway. Really, though, there was little Fox could find to say to the woman. It was obvious to him now that the Countess was quite mad with envy, scheming and frustration. 

It must have been such a blow to her plans for her future when Alexander had seized control of the throne she'd hoped to get close to, after being exiled by Fox himself from his court. She was bitter and warped. 

As the men continued to escort him down one corridor after another, he swallowed back the fear that rose in the back of his throat. He'd had Alex imprisoned for five days; he supposed he deserved no less. But if Alex did arrange to have a rescue, there was no telling how they would accomplish it or how long it would take him and Walter and the others to organize it. He might have to languish in his cell for some time. 

He was humbled by the fact that Diana was acting partly in response to his spurning her previously. Much of what she'd tried to use against him in her arguments would no doubt also be going through the minds of some of the other nobles throughout both his and Alex's kingdoms. He would take the opportunity of the solitude and quiet that his stay in the dungeon would give him, to outline carefully the wording of his announcement of the merger and the truce, if and when his friends managed to spring him. 

As they took him lower and lower through the lesser-trafficked corridors of Diana's old castle, he began to shiver from the cold. Gloom settled upon him. 

Then, they were nearing the dungeon. He could smell it. As they turned the corridor, Fox saw a man standing in the middle of the next hall. It was hard to see, as it was dark; the only light in the hall was from the infrequent, guttering torches in the sconces lining the stone walls. 

But as they neared the man, he turned to them and the guard holding Fox's right side said, "We've got him, milord." 

Fox stared. "Byers!" 

Byers nodded. "Hello, your Highness." He then said to the men, who were wearing the Countess's guards' clothing, "Good work. Did anyone suspect you?" 

The man on Fox's left shook his head. "No, she had us bring him straight here, just as you thought. 

Fox's head was spinning. "Byers, what- how-" 

"I spent some time in my youth studying architecture. I was apprenticed to the designer of several of the major castles in these lands," Byers patiently explained as they continued to escort Fox down the hall. "I guessed she'd have you brought down here, and there's a way out the back down the hillside from this passage." 

"You're a man of many talents," Fox stated. "Thank you for rescuing me. I owe you for this one. You've done so much over the years, and without complaint or reward. You deserve your own kingdom." He was babbling, but he knew it was from the relief. 

Byers absently shook his head. "I already run yours," he said by way of explanation. "How are your limbs, your Highness?" 

"Shaky," Fox said. 

"He barely made it down the stairs," said the guard to his right. 

"Do you think you can ride?" Byers asked him. 

Fox nodded. "I think so." 

Daylight beckoned from an opening in the wall, and Fox was happy to see horses tethered there. 

"We can't just leave the Countess here like this," Fox said. 

Byers looked disapprovingly at him. "I strongly suggest we have no other choice at this time but to get you to safety. We can deal with her later. I've left a sealed message for her with the guard at the gate out front before coming here, as I left by the main courtyard. It basically invites her to the coronation and the bonding ceremony. She might attend. You could deal with her then." 

Fox grinned. "Was that your idea?" 

Byers' lips twitched. "Actually, no. That was Prince Alexander's." 

Fox found the pressure release slightly from the clamp-hold that had its grip around his heart, from before. Just hearing Alex's name helped. "Let's get out of here," he said, and allowed the guards who accompanied him to help him up into the saddle. 

* * *

Alex was tense. He'd been waiting all afternoon for some sign of Byers and Fox. If all had gone well, Byers would have rescued The Fox from the Countess's clutches. If not, he'd at least have to wait no longer to discover what Byers had learned. This should be the day that Byers would return, with or without his lover. 

Unless the Countess had seized Byers too, knowing full well that Alex would stop at nothing except for the safety of the Prince and his Steward. If, however, she had not been responsible for Fox's kidnapping, then they were back to square one. He already had Lady Dana visiting another likely suspect, a neighboring duchy to the north of Fox's country. 

It had been many days now since Byers' departure. He was standing at the top of the one of the sentry towers, waiting. Watching for some sign of riders. 

Lady Marita joined him, wrapped in a fur cloak against the cold wind that whipped at them. "Alex, I thought I'd find you here." 

Alex inclined his head. And went back to staring at the various roads that led up from the town below. The main one had the usual traffic on it; carts and soldiers, merchants and courtiers. 

Marita laid a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be found, you know. It's only a matter of time. I remember standing here with him after you managed to escape that day and tried to break for freedom. You should have seen his face; he was wearing the one you wear now." 

Alex turned to her with a sad smile. "Am I making a mistake, to unite our two countries like this? Fox is paying the price for it right now." 

Marita frowned in disagreement. "Envious people who crave power don't understand love, your Highness. But now, it strengthens both lands, creating a stable kingdom that will not be ravaged by the petty machinations of old men or frustrated women. You can't shoulder the burden yourself, and neither can he. Together, you have a chance." 

He gave her a grateful look. "Nice of you to say so. I know you're only saying that to make me feel better." 

Marita was quiet for a time, then she asked, "Are you aware that everyone here has accepted you completely? You have brought them courage and confidence at a time when they need it most. Lord Walter and his Lady couldn't have achieved what you have. The people feel safe with you. The fact that you respect their Fox helps your case with them. That you care enough about both lands, you are willing to share the rule with a monarch such as Fox... It speaks volumes, Alex. People know that. They can see it in you. They know you will not exploit them through taxes and unfair decrees simply to line your own coffers. They know that you respect the way that Fox has created a stable kingdom here, and that you are willing to follow his example in your own country. Both countries have suffered so much throughout the past few generations: both of you are a breath of fresh air for them." 

Alex looked down at the road once more. "You may be right. It's a small mercy to not have to worry about civil unrest. But the problem is not the people; it's the other rulers and nations. It's become an international incident, my alliance with Fox. And I worry that perhaps we have sent too strong a message." 

Marita shook her head. "Anything less would have been a show of weakness, an invitation to challenge the strength of both your countries. You did right, Alex." 

He exhaled, wondering if she was correct. He wanted to believe so. 

A set of dark-clad riders on horseback appeared on the main road leading up through the tree-lined avenue up to the castle. He gulped, wondering if it was the Steward. 

Marita was watching also and she stiffened. "Do you think it could be?" 

He nodded curtly and made to leave the tower. "I must make sure." He nearly ran down all the stone steps out of the tower, along the ramparts, down through the corridors. By the time he made it into the main courtyard the horses were already clattering into it. 

He caught sight of Byers... and Fox. He saw Fox's face light up as he caught sight of Alex. A childish grin of delight stole onto him, in spite of himself. 

Byers dismounted. Grooms surrounded them to take the horses. "I found him, Highness. You were right: it was the Countess." 

Alex's heart was pounding. He wanted to fling himself upon Fox and not let go. "Are you all right?" he finally asked him. 

Fox gave his usual lazy smile, the knowing one. "I am now," he said. 

"What did she do?" Alex was curious. "Am I going to have to send a troop of soldiers to raze her to the ground?" 

Fox shrugged a little. "Perhaps. She might attend the coronation. It's hard to tell. We'll have to wait and see." 

"We've doubled the sentries and guards," Alex declared. "And everything's in preparation for the ceremonies. We can have them within the week. We already have several guests here, wondering where you've been. I told them you were out on an extended hunting trip." 

"Good one," Fox agreed. "And now, I'm sick of riding. We've been on the road non-stop. God in Heaven, it is so good to be home," he added, strongly. 

Alex was chafing with impatience. Fox wouldn't elaborate more until they had made their way up to his chambers. Even then, he had a bath, redressed and then sent for his masseuse. Alex was practically salivating by the end of the session. It wasn't fair; that the masseuse and the others should have their hands on his Fox before him, upon his return. 

Finally, the masseuse left them alone, and Fox was lying on the royal bed, sprawled nude atop it in a languid attitude. 

"It was a rough journey, and although she didn't mistreat me, the Countess left me bound the whole time. My arms and legs were sore; I could barely walk." 

Alex went stiff with rage. "I'll kill her myself," he promised. 

"Well, just hear me out. It turns out she was angry that I'd passed her over... for YOU, Alex. She may have learned her lesson in losing me, and I don't think that she'll ever manage to regain the power and standing that she had under Old Spender or my father. She's had her day. She's just an unhappy woman." 

Alex went to sit on the bedside, and ran his hand over Fox's right leg, which was closest to him. "She'd be even more unhappy, if I had my way. Her spies must have infiltrated your castle in the night, even as my men and I made our way here to you. You will be pleased to know that we found the possible entry points and sealed them off." 

Fox looked uncomfortable. He turned, rolling onto his right side. "I owe you an explanation." Fox swallowed, staring at him. "And an apology," he added. 

Alex tried to suppress the dismay that went over him at Fox's words. "What for?" 

"I had doubts. I couldn't help believing the Countess. It grew obvious later on that she is more to be pitied than blamed; she lost touch with reality. But at first, what she said began to make sense and I couldn't stop myself from doubting you." 

Alex considered him with a confused frown. "Doubting me?" 

Fox nodded, morosely. "I thought I'd been too impulsive and vulnerable in believing you so quickly. She said - well, no matter. She was wrong." 

Alex tensed. "What did she say to you?" 

"She questioned my judgment in accepting your proposal. Apparently she grew concerned that you would send such a proposal after having killed my father and escaping from my cell. She didn't know I'd let you go. She thought that our alliance was indeed the beginnings of a new empire and she was jealous. She said I wasn't fit to be king, for failing my country and refusing to accept a bride in marriage that would produce heirs." 

Alex laughed out loud, amused that the Countess would try to rationalize her actions against Fox by citing traditional values. Chuckling, he answered Fox's look of puzzlement. "I think she was just angry that you didn't consider her fit to be your queen." 

"Well, yes, that was indeed at the heart of the matter. But do you think I'm being selfish, to flout traditional customs and refuse to produce an heir for the kingdom?" 

Alex smiled at him. "No, I don't. But then, I'm your lover and I'm biased. Although I don't think you should question your heart. I'm not. I won't. I love you too much to give in to doubt." 

Fox remained uncertain. "It can't be wrong, or selfish, to unite our countries and our crowns this way. It ends the strife of both countries, and our two hearts as well. It's symbolic, that we should be lovers." 

Firmly, Alex agreed, "It certainly is. It's the right thing to do, and I will challenge anyone who claims otherwise. Including you. I love you enough to cover both our doubts, Fox. I won't let you waver." 

Alex climbed onto the bed beside him, leaning on his left elbow, and reached out a hand once more to stroke Fox's hip. Softly, he said, "There's no need to apologize. I know my actions towards you weren't exactly friendly. Invading your border, attacking your army, and the matter of King William. But I believe I've paid the price in the long days and nights that you were missing." Alex bit his lip. "I thought I'd lost you." 

Fox's expression melted and he moved closer to Alex, pulling him into his arms, against him. He kissed his forehead. "I missed you, also. I'm sorry I weakened." 

"Put it from your mind," Alex suggested. "I don't blame you." Anything else he might have said at that moment was halted by Fox pulling him tighter and kissing him, those full lips moving warmly over his. With a moan borne of long-suffering worry and anxiety, relieved at last, he returned Fox's attentions. 

It was so easy to lose himself in this man. Fox was pliant and warm; the feel of his body against Alex was enough to rekindle the fire that he'd tried to keep at bay for so long. He'd been desperate to touch Fox ever since he'd returned. Not wanting to leap on Fox after his experiences, he'd worried that Fox might not appreciate Alex's advances so soon. He was gratified to find that Fox was helplessly moving against him, even urgently. 

Alex sat up, attempting to divest himself of his clothing quickly. Fox's hands helped him to pull them away. Returning to Fox's already nude form, he clasped Fox to himself, with both arms and legs, gasping out, "I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again." 

"Alex," murmured Fox, drowning him deep in another wild kiss. This time Fox didn't let go, and Alex found himself on his back with Fox pushing against him, their hard members dueling in a parody of swordplay. With several jerks against him, Fox lifted his head. "Want you, want this - I need it." 

Alex craned his head upwards. "There's the rose oil." He found Fox seizing the opportunity of his bared neck, Fox's teeth and tongue nipping at him, tasting his skin there. He arched, unable to help responding. Thoughts of oil were stricken from his mind as the sensations rolled over him. 

Fox let him go, chuckling under his breath. "You're right. This is one luxury I must have, always. Whatever the cost." He crawled over the expanse of the bed to retrieve the small dish of oil. 

Alex moved up to the head of the bed and lay down on his back. Fox's eyes widened appreciatively at the move. Alex explained, "This way, I can watch you while you do it. I want to see your face." 

Fox reached down with his free hand to admiringly run it up Alex's thigh. Alex obediently spread his legs, eager for Fox to continue. He glanced up, grabbed one of the pillows, and hastily shoved it under his hips. 

Fox was licking his lips repeatedly, his eyes going dark. "You really are a beautiful man," he said, and his tone was lewd rather than reverent. 

Alex grinned at it. And shifted impatiently. 

Fox knelt between his legs and leaned down to lick at Alex's testicles, running the flat of his tongue upwards, up his cock, to lap at the droplets of precome there. Alex groaned aloud at the sudden, wet warmth. "F-Fox," he managed, but then Fox opened his mouth wider and sucked in the head of his cock, his other hand busy dipping into the oil and brushing it against himself and then Alex's waiting hole. Alex could only gasp for breath. 

Then the slow intrusion of Fox's finger, soon joined by another, opening him wider, made him see stars. "Oh God..." 

Fox let go of Alex's cock from his mouth, and Alex almost whimpered at the loss. But then he felt Fox raising up over him to get into position, and he opened his eyes to see Fox staring down at him with an enraptured expression. 

"I've been dreaming of this for the duration of my adventure," Fox muttered, and he pressed home, sliding into Alex heavily and slowly. "I longed to give it to you. To take what's mine. To reaffirm that you are." 

"Yours, all yours," Alex gasped, as Fox's large dick continued to slide into him, brushing against that magic place inside of him. His legs were upraised and now Fox took both hands and bent his knees back farther, and moved into him harder, deeper... Alex made a keening sound in spite of himself. He was starting to lose control in the storm of sensations. His face felt hot and it was too good, to be reunited with Fox like this. He'd been unsure that he might ever have this pleasure again with him. It was necessary; they NEEDED to do this. 

Fox was slow and methodical about it, staring down into his eyes, keeping a steady rhythm as he thrust into Alex. 

"Oh God, missed you so much," Alex breathed, babbling now, the pleasure loosening his tongue. "Love you, so much..." 

Fox was enjoying the control of this act, and with a slight smile, he bit that full lower lip, his eyes going sly, and he started a slightly harder thrusting motion into Alex that had him writhing on Fox's cock. 

"Fuck, yes," Alex panted, his chin going up, his head back, his lower legs trembling slightly where they rested around Fox's neck. 

The motion and the pounding Fox was giving him began to take its toll. Alex could feel his cock crying out for attention. He whimpered slightly and Fox gritted out, "Touch yourself. Do it." 

A wave of heat flushed over him at Fox's words and he quickly scrabbled to grab hold of his aching erection. He began to pull hard, roughly, in tandem with Fox's thrusts, and soon he was overcome with the bright flash and sweet thrill of his climax. Pinioned on Fox, he shuddered and shook, crying out, his love for Fox shooting out of him, rushing over him. 

Fox gasped, "That's it, yes, for me, oh Alex," and he was seized by a series of pulses, emptying himself into Alex's body. 

Alex could feel it inside of him, and a strange mingling of tenderness and ownership went over him at it. 

He couldn't speak. There were no words. He was Fox's, and Fox was his. That was all there was to it. Fox came to a halt above him, panting, resting in place, quivering slightly. 

Finally, Fox slipped out of him and crawled, spent, to lie beside him. "Fuck," Fox said in a muffled voice against the covers. 

With a grin, Alex turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Indeed," he agreed. 

After a moment, Fox moved and nestled against him, pulling him close. He heaved a sigh of contentment. "I never want to lose you again." 

"I was the one who lost you," Alex corrected. He ran a hand through Fox's hair, delighting in the silky strands against his fingers. 

Fox's own hand was wandering slowly over Alex's chest to idly touch his nipple. "We won't let that happen, ever again." 

"No," Alex asserted. "We won't." And he kissed the top of Fox's head. He breathed in the fragrance of him. It made him delirious, and his eyes half closed. "I love you," he whispered. 

Fox put his arm around Alex and clutched at him. "I love you, Alexander. I know that now, beyond any doubt. My resolve was tested. It helped me to make up my mind about this. We will meet any challenge, any obstacle; together." 

Alex was quiet. "Maybe in some strange way, then, the Countess has done me a favor." 

Fox snickered against him. "She didn't do me any favors. She kept me bound the whole time, the bitch." 

Alex stiffened. "It might be wiser of her to stay away then. I can't be responsible for what I might do if I see her." 

Fox chided him. "Now, now, Alex. She's just a spiteful woman who envied YOU." 

Alex gave a little growl. "Foul play from Countess Fowley... No, Fox; if she shows her face here, I'm afraid there's an oubliette with her name on it." 

"My hero," drawled Fox, lazily. 

Alex thought this over for less than half a minute before deciding he didn't like the tone of that. He began to mercilessly tickle Fox, who ended up emitting some very satisfying girly shrieks. It quickly turned into a repetition of their lovemaking, however. This time, Alex was on top. 

* * *

Fox sat behind his desk, perusing the various scrolls that littered its surface. It was the day before the official bonding ceremony in which he and Alex would pledge each other's faithfulness and love as part of the truce between their two countries. 

He had considered carefully whether or not to be crowned king, before signing the truce and entering into the binding nature of his contract with Alex. Upon talking it over with Alex, however, he'd come to the decision to sign the truce first, along with all joint ownership of both their lands, so that when he claimed his crown they would both be crowned together. Byers had already hired the royal goldsmith to fashion a second likeness of the royal coronet for Alex to bear on the day. Two crowns for both princes; identical to each other and symbolizing the uniting of the kingdoms into a single land. 

Alex's country was overjoyed at his move, because it meant the riches they'd been denied for so long under the corrupt barons he'd removed would now be allowed them. The Fox was renowned for his country's gold quarries and self-sufficiency. It was a strong kingdom and with the military might of Alexander's troops combined with The Fox's, they would all indeed be stronger. 

The only obstacle that presented itself was the Holy Church. Apparently the bishops and abbots of both lands were scandalized at such an open display of homosexuality inherent in the binding nature of the truce. Kings that flaunted Christian values and pursued personal gain were hardly unknown, but the holy fathers apparently feared the solidified new empire that Fox's and Alex's kingdom would become. They had already been grumbling amongst each other and the other nobles of both countries prior to this day, according to Fox's spy network, about the blatancy of Fox's relationship with Alex - which threatened to reveal the Church's own hidden scandals. 

With an open, publicly declared relationship such as this one, Fox knew that the Church would find it harder to condemn such as 'unnatural' in their attempts to keep secret the corruptions inherent in the Church's fold. 

It also totally destroyed their ability to retain a hold on the royal ear of the Queen - as there would BE no queen. Yes, the Church was dismayed. Fox had always been leery of following the Church's lead, particularly because the hypocrisy and lack of true Christian values seemed so distasteful to him. He had his own Faith, but was entirely aware of the political nature of the Church's interest in his kingdom. It came down to one interest: gold. 

The only point that did stand in the way of his truce remaining a success for both countries was the fact that neither of them would produce a legal heir, which would mean they would have to find one amongst the nobility. 

Fox tapped his fingers along the edge of the desk, waiting. 

Finally, Lord Walter entered the room. Fox looked up. "Ah, Walter. Come in, have a seat." 

Walter did so, leaning back in the chair and settling himself before Fox's desk. "Your Highness?" 

"Yes. I've asked you here to discuss a matter of utmost importance. In light of my bonding with Alex and the signing of the truce tomorrow, I've had to weigh carefully the options we are presented with in the absence of a queen. Neither Alex nor myself are married, and our official bonding tomorrow will essentially render such a possibility void. You are my only hope, I'm afraid." 

Walter had not seemed astonished throughout Fox's speech, but now his brows rose. "How so, Fox?" 

Fox grinned at him. "You and Lady Dana, I should say." 

Walter mulled over this, and it began to dawn on him. "You wish...to claim our offspring...as the heir to the new kingdom?!" 

Fox nodded. "Think of it, Walter. A child of yours would ascend to the throne. You are both my lifelong friends; we've known each other for years. When you and Dana married, it brought gladness to my heart to see you both happy, two such good friends of mine. There isn't anyone else I'd be happier to accept in lieu of finding myself a queen." 

Walter frowned. "Why not simply find a suitable concubine and father the child yourself?" 

Fox regarded him. "Walter, this would mean more to me. You know as well as I that my upbringing by my mother and father was cold. They didn't even speak to each other for the last eight years he was alive. It's a personal reason, I confess, but I have no wish for my... that is, OUR heir, Alex and mine, to grow up parentless and unloved. You and Dana will dote on the babe. I hope this is clear." 

Walter sat back in the seat, rather taken aback. He began to nod in agreement. "It makes sense. I can understand your reasoning." He shot him a look. "This is because of what the Church is saying, isn't it?" 

Fox grinned. "Indeed. Along with the union of the two kingdoms and Alex and myself ascending to this throne, we will name your and Dana's firstborn as our heir. Is this acceptable to you?" 

Walter grinned back at him. "It will be an honor." 

Fox tilted his head and his eyes narrowed as his smile turned wicked. "Were you thinking perhaps that I would father the child myself... with Dana?" 

Walter looked thoughtful and then shrugged. "As you say, we are friends, Fox. It would seem a small sacrifice to make for such happiness." 

Fox suggested shrewdly, "I think that would be looked upon less favorably, and you and Dana are so obviously married and together... No, it wouldn't be right. Especially since I've found love myself, with Alex." He waited to see how Walter would react. It was interesting that Walter would even consider letting another man, however close they were, to impregnate his own wife. 

Sure enough, Walter looked relieved - and curiously disappointed. "Of course you are right, Fox. I'm glad you feel that way." His reply was a little too formal. 

Fox began to chuckle. "You hoped to suggest a trade, didn't you? A night with Dana in return for letting you have a night with Alexander?" 

Walter practically squirmed in his seat. 

Before he could open his mouth, Fox continued, "I've seen the way you look at him, even now. I don't blame you. Lord knows I understand why. But I'm rather possessive about him. You do understand, I hope." 

Walter grinned at him, caught. "Of course. It was only an idea. I wouldn't dream of poaching from you." 

Alex had silently come into the room and he was smiling. He went up behind Walter and clapped his hands on both of Walter's shoulders. Walter flinched, and then took a breath. Alex leaned down. "She's a lucky lady, Walter. You're a good man." He went to stand at the left of Fox's desk, folding his arms across his chest and perching on the edge of it. "What's the verdict?" 

Fox looked up at him, noting how easily he grew distracted while staring into Alex's eyes. Gulping, he tried to squash the memory of the previous night's lovemaking from his mind. "He accepts. We have yet to present the idea to Lady Dana, however." 

Alex's eyes twinkled. "Byers and I accosted her in the hall. She accepts also." 

Walter let out a deep sigh of relief. 

Fox was staring at Alex, perched there in his black doublet with white-trimmed ermine. Black did a lot for him. It was a reminder of how dangerous he was, and yet flattered him tremendously. It offset his green eyes nicely too. And those pink lips that Alex's tongue would occasionally dart out to moisten... He felt a rivulet of desire run over him, and the night's delirium returned, full-force. A flashback overcame him, of Alex's hard, smooth body atop his, pounding away... 

"Fox?" and "Your Highness?" both reached through his reverie at once. 

He looked between them, his face coloring as Alex and Walter both began to snigger at him. 

"What?" he asked, defensively. 

Smirking at him, Walter repeated, "I asked if you wanted me to begin immediately. To produce an heir for you. It'll be hard work." 

Alex was smiling down at him, his well-shaped thigh still gracing Fox's desk. Fox was irritated. "How am I supposed to concentrate through the pressure of preparing for these important proceedings tomorrow as well as ignore - " He stopped short, aware he was about to say 'you' to Alex, which would make them both laugh even more. He cleared his throat. 

Alex fortunately decided to save him at that point. "I suggest you get to it right away, Walter. Time waits for no man. Ladies wait even less patiently." His eyes were shining with mirth as he pointedly added, "Dana appears to have gone up to her rooms. If you hurry, you might catch in her in that bathtub she's so fond of." 

Walter raised his brows. "And how would you know about it?" 

Fox snickered at Walter, relieved that the attention had been diverted away from his inability to focus on anything except his beloved. "Henrietta talks, Walter; or had you forgotten?" 

Walter rose from the chair and said with a sigh, "A husband's job is never done. In another week, I'll probably be chickenfeed. I won't be good for anything." 

"Now, now, Walter. Chin up and all that," Alex said, brightly. 

"My back's going to be out so don't ask me to spar with you, either of you," Walter grumbled in self-mockery as he left the room. 

"We'll send you refreshment later," Alex called after him. Laughing under his breath, he turned back to Fox. "You're so obvious. I love it, that you can't look at me without losing yourself. It's very romantic." 

Sourly, Fox replied, "Let's hope I don't embarrass us both tomorrow." 

Alex considered him. "No, you'll be fine. I've noticed you always keep your dignity and aplomb in public, before your court. No one will care; they'll be too caught up in the ceremonial pageantry, not to mention the feasting." 

A commotion in the hall outside Fox's study interrupted them. A rotund, breathless and sweating man in holy garb lurched into the room with Byers on his heels, as well as several guards. 

Byers said, apologetically, "I'm sorry, your Highness; he is most insistent on seeing you at once." 

Fox was not happy. "Archdeacon, what business is so important that you must interrupt my plans and my day, especially before such an important affair of state on the morrow?" 

"Affair of state, indeed," sneered the Archdeacon, with a dismissive glare aimed at Alex, which came to settle upon Fox. "The Church will refuse to recognize this... this... abomination. You can't possibly expect us to sanction such a ludicrous ceremony." 

"Which is it that disturbs you more, Father? The romantic nature of our bond, or the political ramifications of our truce?" Fox queried, curious. 

"Both!" the man exclaimed. He mopped at his sweating brow. "You can't seriously expect such a truce with this... this invader to last?" 

Alex stood, uncrossing his arms and glaring at the man. 

The Archdeacon ignored him, choosing instead to try to bluster at Fox, pointedly ignoring Alex now. The implication was that Alex was not only irrelevant to the discussion himself but as that self-same invader, he was also the instigator of Fox's 'unnatural' affair... Fox remained calm, although he was already seething at the Archdeacon's manner. 

Steadily, he said, "You will remember your place or you will find yourself outside the castle gates on your ass." Before the man could respond to this, he continued, "I will not be threatened in my own castle, nor will I be dictated to. I will not have my policies questioned by you or any other man, and I think I've had enough of the Church's meddling in my life. You may have pushed and pulled at my parents, but the strength and well-being of this kingdom is my responsibility, not yours. If the Church's influence was at all beneficial, the kingdom would not have fallen into such dire straits before I ascended to the throne after my father's death." 

The Archdeacon was turning a dangerous hue of crimson. He spluttered, shaking a fat finger at Alex, "B-but that man KILLED your father! And now you bed him like a common tramp, and set him as your paramour above even the noblewomen in your kingdom! You-" 

Alex cut him off, his voice low and quiet, but sharp. "Your interests in The Fox's affairs are hardly innocent, and widely known, Archdeacon. I'm afraid that if you cannot represent the Church in a more courteous fashion, you'll find I am a less forgiving man than his Highness. Your own petty indiscretions, indecencies and gluttony do not exactly paint a pretty picture. You may find yourself dismissed back to Rome with a very negative reference if you don't adopt a tone that's more polite." 

Byers was shaking his head, mournfully. 

Fox saw him and asked, "What is it, Steward?" 

Byers sighed and replied, "The Archdeacon is a friend of the Countess Fowley." 

At the mention of that name, Alex was away from the desk with the speed and silence of a hunter, and he stood close to the Archdeacon, looking down at him. "She is not a friend at this court, and if I learn of any schemes that you two have cooked up, you will find the dungeon is very dark, indeed." 

Fuming, the enraged Archdeacon glared back at Fox. "This is preposterous!" 

"I think rather that you are," Fox said in a weary tone. "Steward?" 

Byers had the guards seize the man and begin dragging him bodily out of the room as he ranted and stewed indignantly; fragments of oaths unbecoming a man of the cloth reached their ears. 

Ruefully, Byers apologized. "I'm sorry, Highness. He was very insistent. I should never have allowed him in here in the first place." 

"No matter. At least we know now what the vulgar opinion is. Fuelled no doubt by Fowley and others who suffer from spite and envy." 

Alex looked displeased still and he stood tense and wary. He began to pace the floor. "This is only the beginning," he said. 

Fox smiled at him. He enjoyed seeing that familiar green fire sparkling in Alex's eyes. He looked so sexy and dangerous when he was angry. 

"It isn't funny," Alex accused, seeing his expression. 

"No, it isn't," Fox agreed. "But you have to admit, he was rather obvious. If our enemies are all as obvious as he was..." 

Byers put in, "He's actually upset because of what will happen when Alex and yourself claim the crown, as joint king and consort. He knows that the Church's power is nullified here, and he won't be able to extort the same amount of Church tax as he has been. Mostly it goes to line his own pockets." 

Fox let out a noise of disgust. "I think a royal levy is more than adequate, with the crown paying a certain voluntary margin to the Church. It'll be much easier to enforce, and will arrest the Church's control here." 

Byers raised his eyebrows at Fox. "Highness, you've never before been able to stomach going up against Rome." 

"I'm not challenging Rome, I'm removing the idiots who predatorily help themselves to my people's welfare, at the expense of the commoners, and grow fat on my kingdom's bounty," Fox replied. "I'm sick and tired of having to put up with those bastards." 

Alex took a breath. "If Rome does send a replacement here, a Cardinal or such, to investigate why we've united our two kingdoms, we might find ourselves with more to bargain with than we expected. They may fear that the tithe flowing to them from both our countries will end." 

Fox sucked a tooth, and with a shake of his head, answered thoughtfully, "Any emissary from Rome is more likely to agree with me, and so long as I keep the Pope and the others happy with a friendly flow of gold, they aren't going to complain. The Archdeacon is a petty, fat old man who is soon going to find his meals getting smaller and his access to little boys decreasing. I will have him replaced. I've had to put up with him for too long, just because he had the queen mother's ear. My mother never was a good judge of character." 

Alex snorted. "Hypocrites.' 

"They're not all like that," Byers pointed out. "Some of them are truly God-fearing, decent folk." 

"I know," grumbled Alex. "But to have to put up with THAT." 

Fox chuckled. "Thanks for telling us about his affiliations with the Countess, though. That was timely. I hadn't realized." 

Byers said, "She still shows no sign of whether or not she will be attending. Your coronation is the day after next. What should we do if she doesn't show?" 

Alex let out another impatient noise of scorn. "I still think I should send a detachment of soldiers to escort her here, and then have HER publicly humiliated. We could strip her of her lands and titles." 

Fox found he was feeling surprisingly free of ill will towards Countess Diana. He felt sorry for her. Then he remembered her telling him of Alex's 'death' and he sighed. "True. That would probably be the best thing. Who is the most likely candidate to ascend the senile old king's throne after he finally passes away? Her county will come under their jurisdiction." 

Byers replied, "The youngest son is Noel. They call him Noel the Roarer, because he killed a lion with his own hands, armed only with a knife, on one of his hunts he so dearly loves. He also kills boar the same way. No spear. He's most likely to reach his father's crown and remove his brothers from the contest." 

"I've met him," nodded Alex. "He's crafty, and you're right; he's the most dangerous. He's actually one of the few I'd actually worry about in the future. We can't be sure that he won't take the Countess's side in this. He will probably consider our truce a threat to his own country." 

Fox sighed. "I don't want more wars. With anyone," he specified. 

Byers remarked, "He's going to be attending the coronation. He was invited, anyway." 

Fox exchanged a glance with Alex. "We'll have to talk to him." 

Byers brushed invisible lint from his robes. "I've taken the liberty of sending him a message inviting him to do so, upon his arrival. I sent it with the invitation. I've also set up a permanent suite of rooms for Lord Walter and Lady Dana here, seeing as we will be announcing their child as the heir. They wish to retain their own estates but are very glad to accept your hospitality." 

Fox snorted. "They spend so much time here anyway, I'm surprised they haven't considered those rooms theirs already." 

Alex grinned at Byers. "You've been busy." 

"There is a lot to do," Byers stated. "You also never got back to the chef. He and his assistant are down in the kitchens preparing for the week's festivities." 

Fox sighed. "Sorry, I meant to go speak with him before now." He looked back to Alex again. "Come on, let's go down and see him." 

Alex shrugged. "I think we've got everything else covered." 

As they left the room accompanied by Byers, Alex pointed out, "We'll have to find a replacement in the cathedral tomorrow, for the Archdeacon. I suspect that the Church is planning to attempt to upset the proceedings by refusing to cooperate." 

"Then we'll find ourselves a priest who WILL officiate," Fox snapped, his patience with the whole business at an end. 

Alex sniffed. "I can produce one." 

"One what, exactly? A priest?" Fox asked. 

"An archdeacon," Alex replied. "I foresaw this problem when I noticed how reticent the Church was towards the idea of me ruling in your kingdom. I sent for mine while you were away. In the event of your remaining missing, I thought I'd need an ally here. He's going to be here anyway for the coronation and the signing of the truce. I'm sure he'd be happy to stand in." 

Fox stopped and stared at Alex. "How the hell did you manage to turn him to your side?" 

Alex smiled evilly, showing his teeth. "I made him an offer he couldn't refuse." He didn't elaborate and they proceeded on their way down to the royal kitchens, Fox shaking his head. 

"I think you're far more dangerous than I had even thought," he said. "The two of you could run this kingdom without me. If the Countess had managed to keep me there, I'm sure you two would have managed." 

"Bite your tongue," Alex said. "I don't want to have to think about that. It was hard enough while you were away, having to think of that eventuality." 

If Byers hadn't been present, Fox would have taken him in his arms and placated him with a kiss, but he contented himself with exchanging a loving look and only said, "I'm sorry I reminded you of it." 

Byers said, "I respectfully disagree. Running this kingdom is one thing; ruling it is another. You are The Fox, and it wouldn't be the same without you. The reputation of this land is tied to your own." 

"Which is why it's so ironic that I'm dragging both through the mud with my 'unnatural affairs'," Fox said. 

Alex grinned at him. "If anyone makes any nasty remarks, Fox, I'm fully prepared to challenge them to a duel then and there." 

"Please don't," Fox said. "Because I don't want to have to bury anyone during my coronation. It would hardly be auspicious." 

"We could always put them in chains," Byers suggested. 

Alex laughed out loud. 

Fox raised his brows. "I didn't think you had such a sense of humor, Byers." 

"I'm serious," Byers replied. 

As they entered the kitchens, Fox noted that the bustling staff were indeed busier than usual, as would be expected. He walked through the room, making his way past the long tables where people were engaged with preparing food. 

He caught sight of his chef who came up to him. "Frohike," Fox said, glad to see him. "I'm sorry I was detained for so long. I meant to come down and visit you, but I was kidnapped." 

"Yeah, yeah, a likely story," retorted the dwarfish man. He cast a dubious eye over Alex and Byers before returning to Fox. "You promised me pheasants. What am I supposed to do; pull them out of a hat?" 

Fox's lips twitched. "I would have organized a hunt before now, but I was away. I'm sorry, my friend. What are you arranging for us?" 

"Luckily, Byers here managed to get a few people organized and get me some after all. I'm going for a proper, royal wedding feast, with a cake, followed by the usual coronation rigmarole." 

"Sounds Turkish to me," commented Alex. 

"It's not," Frohike stated. "I could've done better. I received word that some boar were on their way though." 

Fox was slightly disappointed. "Why so ordinary?" 

Frohike gave him a hard frown. "You're already causing enough fuss with this whole business with your boyfriend, here. Byers suggested we stick to the expected, traditional menu." 

Langley, Frohike's assistant, wandered up to Frohike's side. He was shaking his head. "I don't know, oh High One. Boars are boring; least that's what I tried to tell them. But does anyone listen to me? Ohhhh no. I'm not Head Chef, or Steward. No, I'm just an herbalist. Doesn't matter what I say. Nope. Well, you know something? I might just as well be using recreational herbs here, if you know what I mean. Liven things up a little." 

Byers sighed and cast a glance upwards as if for support. "I told you both, go ahead and be inventive within the realms of ordinary food. We don't need to make any exotic statements. You have plenty to work with." 

"I've worked for two sultans and an emperor," retorted Frohike. "You want bland and tasteless? Find someone else to do it." 

Fox was growing concerned. "Exactly what IS it that you're making?" 

"A little of this, a little of that," Frohike shrugged. "We're improvising." 

Fox considered this. "Very well. I'll trust your judgment. You're not going to pull the stunt with the cucumbers stuffed with pearls though, I hope?" 

"That wasn't me, that was Langley here," accused Frohike. "He got confused. Misread the recipe that called for pearl barley, which is a whole other story in itself." 

Frohike turned and lightly whacked at Alex's wrist, who was leaning over the table nearby to poke a finger into some orange goo. "Don't," he warned. 

Alex stuck his finger in his mouth. "Interesting." 

"What will you do if you don't get the boar?" Fox asked. 

Frohike relented. "We've got trout. Big ones, too. And some venison." 

"My deer?" Fox exclaimed. "You've been helping yourselves to the royal parks?" 

Langley sniggered. "You should have seen him throw his conniption fit when he realized they were whole. He started complaining the kitchen wasn't a slaughterhouse. It was gruesome. It was so awesome: antlers and pheasant feet everywhere. It looked like a coven's circle in here." 

Fox winced. "Sorry about this, Frohike. Listen, I'll make it up to you. How about if after the ceremony tomorrow, I'll organize another hunting party and we'll rustle up some duck and game for you to work with?" 

"Yeah, that'd be good." 

"So, no weird substances? Can we call it quits?" Fox queried, looking at Langley. 

Langley just grinned, which wasn't very comforting. 

Frohike gave him an admonishing glance. "Don't worry, Fox. We'll take care of it. You're going to be busy tomorrow, yourself." 

"I may need the break," Fox pointed out. "Thanks for working your usual magic." 

"No problem." 

Byers stayed behind to argue with both of them as Alex left the kitchens with Fox. As they made their way back up the stone steps, Fox said, "Maybe we're rushing this, by planning the coronation for the day after the truce and our bonding ceremony." 

"I think if we delay anything at this point, we lose our edge. We've already experienced setbacks with the Countess and the Archdeacon. Who knows who else will pop out of the woodwork?" 

Fox didn't reply; he was considering the problem of Rome. The Countess was a minor detail and an annoyance. Rome was something else entirely. 

He abruptly found himself shoved against the stone wall of the corridor, Alex's mouth coming down on his, hard. Alex was pushing against him, a moan coming from him as Fox returned his kiss. Fox could taste orange and coriander from the sauce he'd sampled in the kitchens below. 

Alex pulled back, breathing hard. "Can't keep my hands off you. So delicious. God, Fox-" And he leaned in once more, his tongue hotly searching for Fox's, tangling with it. Fox was drowning in him, in this kiss... 

Alex moved away again, his lips shining and his eyes alight. Fox found himself rather breathless at the sight. He considered the lonely passageway. "Should we risk it?" 

Alex grinned, glancing back down the way they'd come, then back up to where they were headed. "No. We can make it back upstairs. Do you have any idea how hot you are when you're telling off fat priests?" 

"Probably about as hot as you are when you threaten them with physical violence," Fox honestly replied. "You made me want to go to my knees." 

Alex shivered slightly. Lowly, he said, "Let's get back to your rooms." 

Fox could feel the heat rising in his face and prickling at his groin at the tone in Alex's voice. He licked his lips. "Let me-" 

"No," Alex commanded. "No. Don't touch, and no talking until we get there. Let it build." 

Admiring Alex's restraint and wondering if he'd make it up to the royal bedchamber without embarrassing either of them, he followed Alex up the corridor. 

They managed to make it all the way back up along the castle halls to Fox's rooms. As they entered, Fox remarked, "I think being king will have its advantages." 

"So do I," Alex said. He waited for Fox to shut the door and bolt it. Then he said, "Take off your clothes." 

Fox almost gasped at the commanding tone in Alex's words. He hurriedly complied, stripping away his royal vestments. Alex watched hotly, waiting for him to undress. 

Finally, Fox stood naked before him. Alex raked his eyes over him and said, "Now approach me, but on your knees." 

Fox felt a flush rise up his body to his cheeks. Slowly, he knelt and then began to inch his way along the rugs to where Alex stood. His cock had been half-hard with anticipation beneath his robes but now it stood proudly before him, having hardened fully as he'd revealed himself. 

Coming to a halt before Alex, who was staring down at him with a rapturous expression, Fox licked his lips. He was nearly panting. 

"Take out my cock," Alex ordered, his voice almost strained. 

Fox did so, happily undoing the laces of Alex's breeches and pulling them down to expose Alex's organ. 

Alex sounded hollow, as if he was making an effort to speak. "Take me in your mouth. I want to see those lips of yours wrapped around me." 

Fox leaned in, grasping Alex's cock firmly, and swallowed him in. He began a light bobbing motion, allowing his head to move back and forth as he sucked Alex. 

Alex's breath left him in a rush, his hands moved swiftly to Fox's hair. Fox was gratified to know that Alex was close; he could feel the pulse quickening in the veins of his cock. He backed off slightly, and began to lash at the head of Alex's penis with his tongue, drawing groans from Alex's throat with the movement. 

Finally, Alex's hands urged him off. "Good. Now, go lay facedown on the bed. Wait for me. And keep your legs apart." Alex began to remove his clothes. 

Fox was light-headed as he obeyed, and noticed from the corner of his eye that Alex went to the bedside to anoint his cock with rose oil from the perpetual dish they now kept there. 

Fox lay on the bed, waiting. He heard Alex climb onto the bed and move to his side, then felt his warm hand upon his right thigh. Then he felt Alex's other hand on his left leg and he almost moaned, biting his lip against it as he heard Alex move into position between his knees. 

Alex ran his hands up to part Fox's asscheeks, and allowed his finger to burrow down into Fox's cleft. Fox quivered as he felt it, and tightened, before it entered him to give a cursory stretching of his tight opening. Alex removed his finger then and Fox felt the blunt head of Alex's cock press against him. 

And then there was nothing but the cool slither of Alex's oiled penis sliding into him, quickly turning hot as their bodies were joined. It occurred to him that the bonding ceremony tomorrow was nothing to be anxious about, as it was only a formality. They were already united - in heart, mind and body. He gasped aloud now, as Alex slid farther into him, deeper, penetrating him all the way to the hilt. 

Coming to a stop, Alex was breathing harshly, leaning over his back and now gripping his arms for leverage. "I love fucking you, Fox; love it so much. I love doing this to you." Alex began to move, back and forth in the timeless rhythm, sparking heat and pleasure up into his body. 

There was a sweet pressure in his balls that was building; it had in fact been growing the entire long journey back up to his rooms and now he could feel it begin to simmer. A dark wave of love and fire in his bloodstream began to pull him under; he could feel it tumbling through him along with the repeated thrusts of Alex into him. 

This was the reason. This act here and now, between them. This union. The touch and feel of Alex atop him, inside him, and covering him, possessing him. He mindlessly felt and heard Alex urging him up onto his knees, and he obeyed, unable to speak as he felt Alex's knees between his, keeping his legs apart, helping him to remain steady with firm hands upon his hips. The muscles in his back strained as he kept himself upright and actually moved back to meet Alex's thrusts. Oh God, hard and hot - it was so good - and he could feel his cock clamoring for attention as it wavered in the air under him. 

"Please," he whimpered. 

"What is it?" Alex didn't let up the pace at all. 

"T-touch me," Fox moaned. 

He heard Alex's smile through his own breaths, and then Alex's still slightly oiled palm grasped him, jerking at him hard, beginning a fast motion, jacking him off so surely and swiftly that the pleasure that had already built in his ass with every hard push into him was joined by the direct stimulation on his cock. Fox felt the heat pour up and then down over him, and the pleasure boiled over. He was coming with helpless spurts, shouting out, as Alex's hand coaxed it out of him, endlessly. 

Alex was relentlessly sliding into him with hard, slick shoves. Soon, he felt Alex tremble behind him and then he heard his heartfelt groan, joined with hot liquid pumping into him. Fox felt completed, and was fulfilled to find that the original delight he'd felt when they'd first got together was still there: he felt mated. His mate. His lover. Beloved, he thought. 

If this was unnatural, the thought lazily danced across the surface of his mind, then surely it wouldn't feel so good. So right. 

Alex had come to rest in him, and was leaning over him. Alex pulled out of him and Fox collapsed to the bed beneath, and turned over onto his back. He blinked and considered the mess he'd made on the covers. Oh, well. The maids already tittered amongst themselves. Who cared if they had yet another thing to giggle about. That was the remarkable thing about having sex with Alex - it was liberating. 

He smiled, and turned his head to enjoy the sight of Alex sinking down at his side. "So fucking good," he remarked. 

Alex smirked with pride. He reached out a hand to touch Fox's heated cheek. "I never thought I'd have this much. I never thought I'd have you." 

As Alex's hand trailed down his neck to his shoulder, along his arm, Fox said, "Regardless of what anyone may say tomorrow, I warrant they're only jealous. You are beautiful, Alex." 

Alex raised a brow at him. "As are you. I suspect they're jealous of both of us." 

Fox smiled. A sudden thought seized him however, at this. "Do you like him? Walter, I mean." 

Alex made a face. "Perhaps. But there's no contest. You don't have to worry. I love you. I mean that. I wouldn't be here, otherwise." 

"I'm not testing you," Fox explained. "I'm just wondering if he presents a temptation for you." 

"Even if he did, which he does not," Alex replied, firmly, "I wouldn't pursue him. He has his lady; he made his choice. I would only be a night's fancy. With you, I know it is different." 

Fox sighed through his nose. He relaxed. "I'm as surprised as anyone, you know. I never thought I'd find myself engaged to a man, let alone one who was my enemy. The fact that you are irresistible to me seems so disregarding of propriety, yet I can't deny it; you complete me. You make me whole." 

Alex sobered at his declaration. He met Fox's eyes with a serious gaze. Fox was nearly overcome all over again at the love he saw in those green eyes, fringed with those long lashes. Dark, dark eyes. Eyes to fall into. Bewitching. 

"I do believe in destiny," Alex was saying. "How do we know that we weren't meant to meet under whatever circumstances and create a new empire, forged out of a love bond? You said you remembered me. I certainly never forgot you, upon seeing you at first glance. But you didn't seem to consider me worthy." 

"I do now," Fox stated with resolve. "You're right. There is too much good to come out of this, for everyone involved. We just have to follow the dictates of our hearts and conscience." 

"You are my heart, and my conscience," Alex whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. 

No matter how many times Alex kissed him, or gave himself to him, Fox always found himself surprised at the gift. It seemed miraculous that this beautiful man, as dangerous and as unbroken as that wild panther cat he'd remembered in the cage, with as much ferocity and wild freedom, would be his. He returned Alex's kiss passionately, wholeheartedly, and wondered if the bonding ceremony would go without a hitch. 

Suddenly he was no longer afraid of what it meant. It signified an official acceptance of Alex as his, HIS... and the thought of it gladdened him. 

No more doubts remained in his mind. His conscience was clear. For love has its own rules. 

* * *

Continues with Chapter Three...   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jami Wilsen


End file.
